


Rabbit Hole

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon James Wesley, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, Injury, Injury Recovery, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Protective Foggy Nelson, Worry, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “We have a problem... It seems I'm not the only Deal maker involved anymore-”Matt winced as he closed the door behind him, “Matt, buddy, where have you been?”“I told you, I was tracking the chain...” His side was still screaming at him, “Do, do you have another shirt?”“What happened to your spare?”“I, uh, bled through it,” Matt grumbled as he shifted his shirt away from his still pained side.“Matt, what the fuck?!”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Rabbit Hole

“ _We have a problem... It seems I'm not the only Deal maker involved anymore-”_

Matt winced as he closed the door behind him, “Matt, buddy, where have you been?”

“I told you, I was tracking the chain...” His side was still screaming at him, “Do, do you have another shirt?”

“What happened to your spare?”

“I, uh, bled through it,” Matt grumbled as he shifted his shirt away from his still pained side.

“Matt, what the fuck?!”

“It's okay, Foggy, it's just- I opened my stitches following the guy is all.”

“Matt, what happened? Buddy, this is, really bad.”

“I've got a first aid kit in my desk, I'll, I'll have this patched up-” Matt froze, head tilting, “Where's Karen?”

“She, went to lunch, she should be back soon.”

“Good, I, don't want her getting too far with- Everything going on.”

“You'd know if she was in danger, right? I mean, with the Marker on her?”

Matt winced as he sat in his chair, getting the sticky cloth away from the wound, “She'd, yeah I'd know but- I'm not as strong as this guy, I, don't know if I'll be able to do much if something happens and she's very far away.”

“Shit, Matt, what the fuck happened? This, this looks really bad, what the hell, did someone want your kidney for a Deal or something?”

Matt gasped when laughing hurt his side, “No, Foggy, as if I'd make that Deal.”

“Matt, what happened?”

“A knife, I, uh, got in over my head the other night. Messed up and popped the stitches out.”

“Buddy, this, this is not okay. I mean, you should be in the hospital over this.”

Foggy was still rambling, mostly to himself, when Matt suddenly gasped and whined, “Foggy, what have I told you about Blaspheming me?”

“Sorry, shit, sorry, I- I didn't mean it to actually hurt you! Just, okay, hold still, alright? I'll, ugh this is gonna hurt anyway I try it isn't it?”

“Yeah, it always does...” Matt blinked, eyes darting, “Shit, not now!”

“Not now what?” Foggy's hands shifted, patting his thighs, expecting his phone to be vibrating.

“Um, remember when I said that I'm a Crossroads Demon? Someone's, um, waiting at my 'Crossroads' for me-”

“Wait, you said you weren't tethered to the Crossroads!”

“I'm not, it's not a Crossroads at least, but there is a place with the right intent and thoughts that can just, it pulls and- ugh. Just, here, give me that,” Matt grabbed the gauze and stuffed it against his side, “I'll stitch this back up later.”

“Matt, wait, Matt! Where are you going?!”

“Sorry, Foggy, if I don't show up, someone else might. And you know how ruthless others can be.”

“Matt, it's broad fucking daylight!”

“Yeah, I know,” Matt shrugged as he pulled on the far too over-sized shirt Foggy had tossed him, “I'll, hopefully be back before Karen is. Just, make sure she knows no more long lunches until this is over, alright?”

Foggy flailed his hands up before they dropped back down, “Just, no more injuries, alright?!”

“No Deal, Foggy, sorry.” Matt honestly couldn't fault him when he felt the quick burn run through him as he headed out.

He was a little surprised when he noticed who was talking to the potential client. He couldn't help smirk at the soft, “Shit,” before the priest stood, “Well, seems we're out of time...”

Matt licked his lips before smiling, “This, isn't a task for you, Father, he came here looking for Me, I believe.”

“One can try, Matthew.”

Matt smiled, “Yeah, if it makes you feel better, there's only worry and good intent here.”

“We both know what all is paved with good intentions, Matthew...”

“We do, now, I think it's time to return to your flock, Father.”

Matt felt the hand land on his shoulder, “May God Bless and Keep you always, Matthew.”

Matt smiled, that still caused a warmth, but it wasn't the burn of being Blasphemed at, “I'll try to keep it that way.” He finally settled onto the bench beside the fidgeting man, “I believe you were looking for me.”

“So,” the older, tired, desperate voice said, “You're the Devil himself, huh?”

“That's what they call me, Mr....”

“Does it matter?”

“I prefer to know who I'm making Deals with, call it a professional courtesy.”

“Urich, Ben Urich, Mr....?”

“You're a reporter,” Matt suddenly tensed, “So, you're here to confirm the rumors?”

“No, no,” the man was scared, when Matt stood, “No, this isn't about any of that. If, if I had wanted to do something like that this is the last way I'd do it. Please, just, we're talking... I, I'm looking for a Deal, not a story.”

Matt's cane tapped, “You keep my name as far away from anything to do with the Devil, and I'll listen, Deal?”

Matt was smiling as he titled his head at the nodding, “Yeah, Deal. Um, you- you'll listen though, that's what you do, right? Listen, and Offer Deals?”

“Yes,” Matt sat back down, shaking his head at the sigh of relief, “Alright, talk, I'm listening.”

“Alright, alright, um, my wife, she's... We're in a bad way. Her mind, it's been... slipping. It's gotten to the point she's needed constant care. Somedays, I will walk in and she's... all better, and she knows and remembers and some days... it's like, a blank slate. She's so, confused and nothing I can say or do can, bring her back to me. And, I know it's the disease, I know it's her mind failing her, failing us both, but- I need her cared for, I don't care what the cost is. That woman, she, she's my everything, I just- want her taken care of, no matter what. And, I'm all out of options. But, I heard about you, through the years. I, honestly thought they were just ramblings of desperate people... Until-”

“You found something that made you just as desperate.”

Matt couldn't help but smile at the chuckle, “Yeah, so, what's the price for that?”

“It's... very high, Mr. Urich, I, don't know if you want to pay it. The bigger, more lives are effected by it.”

“Name it- Please.”

“Your wife will be cared for, and you, your price is... to carry on as normal. Do not change any aspect, and continue on as you are. Nature will name the price of this one, I, won't be the barer of this Marker, God will decide.”

Matt shook his head at the snort of a laugh, “You, the Devil, is saying God decides my price?”

“Oh, Mr. Urich, God is a much crueler being than I ever wish to be. There's a price for making Deals with Devils, I'm saying let Him decide.” Matt reached out, “Do we have a Deal?”

There are many different variations of condemned... Matt has witnessed them all, Damnation, Soullessness, Death-

“Deal,” Matt winced his eyes closed as he felt the Deal lock into place, feeling a little be of relief when at least two of those options were weeded out instantly. “How, when, can I see results?”

“It, won't be an immediate thing, something this large. But, you, just... keep fighting the good fight, eventually, something will stick. It just, might be a bit easier on you now.”

“That's, that's it?”

Matt shrugged as he stood and headed back toward the office, “That's it, Mr. Urich, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got my actual work to get back to.”


End file.
